Warrior Cats Poetry
by Wildfire10
Summary: I have created this new story to be filled with poetry. I create a poem for a cat in the Warriors books, and then you must guess who it is! Please review and try to guess! Wildfire10, out.
1. Hatred

**Me: Okay, so this is a new poetry thing I do. It's about Warriors. I want you to guess in your review who the cat is, and I'll tell you in the next chapter. No cheating! :D**

**Hatred**

_I never knew your love,_

_You left,_

_And I hated._

_I feel blood,_

_Pulsing beneath my claws,_

_This tiny cat's heartbeat,_

_How quick it sounds._

_Now I'm a warrior,_

_And the blue still reigns,_

_But not for long,_

_I'll have my rage. _

_Rule best you can dear,_

_Because in your own Clan, _

_You will feel betrayal,_

_Pain, and hurt,_

_All in my single slash._

_Why does this cat defy me? _

_His claws aren't the best._

_In fact, compared to mine, _

_They are so dull._

_Don't think you can run,_

_Because even though I'm gone,_

_I'll still haunt your dreams,_

_Even after that tiny cat,_

_Takes my life with a flick of his claws. _

_Hatred, hatred,_

_How it boils inside me._


	2. Blood Red

**Me: Yeah, it doesn't take me long to update. This last one was Tigerstar. Tell me if you got it! :)**

**Blood Red**

_I'm certain you've heard of me._

_I'm the one who was tortured,_

_Destroyed, _

_By none other than my own family._

_Believe me when I say so,_

_I didn't see it coming either, _

_But there was another asset, _

_Something big with stripes and large claws._

_How dreadful was the sight, _

_When all I wanted was adventure from my home._

_When I fled, _

_I didn't return. _

_Instead, _

_I found my new home._

_It was all Blood Red._

_I rallied others, _

_And soon we attacked,_

_To take revenge over that big cat._

_We could have destroyed them,_

_We should have destroyed them, _

_But now I see it was never possible. _

_When that big cat was there,_

_Tabby stripes and all,_

_I destroyed him._

_He's gone forever._

_But little did I know,_

_That I would see him._

_That cat, _

_So defensive, _

_So careful and so powerful._

_He really was a warrior of might. _

_But all I could see was Blood Red._

_Soon, _

_That was what slayed me. _

_Blood._

_Red._

_And._

_Face._

_Down._


	3. Power or Kin?

**Me: The last one was Scourge. Thanks to all those who review! **

**Power or Kin?**

_I know it appears so easy,_

_A choice between Power or Kin,_

_But how easy is it,_

_When your brother and father,_

_Are both depending on you?_

_Pressing you to choose power?_

_Trust me, _

_It isn't easy. _

_If I were to choose power,_

_My father and my brother, _

_Would be so happy and so proud,_

_But at the same time, _

_I realize that if I choose this, _

_I can't go back to her._

_She'll hate me, _

_He'll hate me,_

_They'll all disgrace me from StarClan._

_What do I do?_

_It is said that only blood can solve this by my father,_

_But what if words could solve it too?_

_Am I cursing my own future, _

_To choose Power?_

_Is Kin better?_

_What if I decline Power and I find that later I regret it?_

_What if I decline Kin, _

_And lose my family?_

_If Kin doesn't matter,_

_Does that mean I shouldn't listen to my own?_

_I don't know what to do._

_Now I'm here, _

_It is time._

_Should I save him from the blood?_

_The pull?_

_Or should I leave him for power?_

_He is here, _

_And my father is there,_

_But that isn't what I want:_

_To make my father proud._

_This isn't right._

_I must release him!_

_I choose my Clan,_

_My Kin. _

_Power isn't worth the blood._

_You, brother,_

_Don't see that._

_I try to let you know,_

_But I don't have the time._

_Now, you're gone,_

_And I know you'll come back._

_That whispering wind in my ear,_

_Is not anything but a voice. _

_I know you're there._

_I know you'll want revenge._

_But your blood still covers my paws,_

_And we both know who really is,_

_The most Powerful of us all._


	4. River of Death

**Me: Hi! The last cat was Brambleclaw. Actually, these first three were easy. This one's harder, though!**

**River of Death**

_I live a wonderful life,_

_Struck by lightning,_

_Only when I see you._

_Your stance,_

_So perfect,_

_Your love,_

_So dazzling, _

_And when I see you, _

_I can see stars swirling about. _

_When we fall in love, _

_I want nothing more but this._

_Your love is all I need._

_But then, _

_They come._

_Kits._

_My kits are beautiful,_

_I adore them, _

_But thunder rumbles and I am gone._

_I try to come to you,_

_But I have to cross,_

_The dreaded River of Death._

_I carry them,_

_But Death finds its way in._

_They're gone,_

_I'm alone,_

_And all you do is blame me._

_I grow angry._

_You hate me._

_I am exiled again, _

_Torn from the only other place I could belong,_

_And now I live alone,_

_Never finding another mate,_

_Because the only thing I want, _

_And the only thing I need,_

_Is no longer your love,_

_But my hatred._

_My quest for revenge is all I need to survive._

_But alas, _

_I do not get to see that goal achieved 'till I haunt,_

_The one who matters most to you after that she-cat._

_I've already struck you with his survival,_

_Your she-cat left you,_

_But your son is far from happiness,_

_And as long as he's unhappy,_

_You will be._

_Goodbye,_

_Find your way to StarClan,_

_And make your son more sad then he already is._

_I'm a tricker,_

_I know that,_

_And long after my reign of anger upon him,_

_Once he's dead and long gone,_

_I will continue to torture him,_

_With the death of his relatives._

_Now I hold a grudge,_

_Upon my first home,_

_And now,_

_I seek revenge upon them. _

_You will not prevent me,_

_From torturing them,_

_And destroying all they know._


	5. Living as a Lie

**Me: The last one was Mapleshade. A bit harder there: You can only find that answer in Crookedstar's Promise. **

**Living as a Lie**

_Here I am,_

_Living for you._

_I am the lie,_

_That you are to hide behind._

_I loved them so much,_

_And that is my own will,_

_But everything else about them,_

_Is not meant to be from me._

_You have so much to lose,_

_And I must protect you from losing it all._

_If I didn't,_

_Would you have been able to train him?_

_Would you have been able to teach him to fight for the stars?_

_This was my choice:_

_To defend you so you could protect our Clan,_

_And serve it,_

_Until any cat finds out._

_And when they did,_

_Living as a Lie seems so harsh,_

_But I had known that choosing to Live as a Lie,_

_Would seem terrible in the end._

_Now that he knows, _

_He seems never to forgive me._

_Would I forgive myself for doing that?_

_Yes._

_But that's only me._

_I know that this was by loyalty and devotion to my Clan,_

_But he only sees me as a Lie. _

_That is his flaw, _

_And that's what keeps us apart._


	6. Crossover

**Me: The last one was Squirrelflight. Now on to this one!**

**Crossover**

_I'm crossing over,_

_I feel that,_

_Not to StarClan,_

_But into betrayal._

_I'm uncertain of whether this crossover will complete._

_Do you know the pain I feel?_

_You try to stop me, _

_But I resist._

_Little did I know, _

_That this crossover would cost more than I would have imagined._

_Your loss,_

_Was not my gain,_

_But a greater loss on my own part._

_I am so tired,_

_Of this crossover,_

_That appears so wonderful,_

_But I now realize,_

_That I may have regretted it._

_I am happy, though,_

_For where I am._

_I can watch them as they grow,_

_Under my care._

_They're beautiful,_

_And when I name one for my crossover,_

_I know that I have finally realized that I can find that crossover,_

_In them._

_Now, I find myself happy,_

_To see my crossover,_

_Everyday in my life,_

_Even after so many things,_

_Are wrenched from me._


	7. Hope

**Me: The last one was Leafpool. I was a bit vaguer on that one, but when you see "I named him after my crossover", you realize that it has to be Leafpool.**

**Hope**

_All I know,_

_Is that I must save my Clan._

_That matters more to me,_

_Than any other thing._

_Even my family._

_I must protect the Clans:_

_It is my duty, along with the other Clans._

_I have taught so many, _

_Of all of the braveries,_

_Of cats before them. _

_Then, they may learn,_

_That not only is power not everything,_

_But that sometimes the hardest of choices are the best._

_I once traveled to a place far away from my Clan,_

_To give Hope to another Clan._

_When they recieved Hope, _

_I left,_

_And now I live in my Clan,_

_With kittens so beautiful._

_I work so hard for my Clan,_

_I have even killed cats,_

_Even though I wish I never had to:_

_That is not how warriors win battles._

_My worst enemy,_

_I thought was dead,_

_But now I realize, _

_He never left._

_I have Hope for my Clan,_

_That my enemy will never destroy them._

_I have Hope,_

_That my warriors will turn to their Clan in every battle with their loyalty,_

_And don't forget about devotion,_

_And definitely don't forget Hope. _

_I spark Hope in others so that they are not the worst:_

_Hopeless._

_I protect my Clan,_

_With Hope blazing in my eyes._


	8. Resentment

**Me: The last cat was Firestar. I personally don't like him in the second, third, and almost all of the fourth series. He doesn't allow battles to happen. A wise leader understands that everyone needs a fight every once in a while to break the tension, because if you don't, it changes to resentment and then you have two leaders who _hate _one another.  
**

**Resentment**

_When I was young,  
_

_The Clan was in turmoil. _

_Claws ripped at flesh,_

_And my leader was nearly murdered._

_Then, Fire took control,_

_And I was sad,_

_When my mother was killed by that near-murderer._

_Pack, Pack,_

_Kill, Kill,_

_Is all my mother would have said if she had lived,_

_Just as my friend did._

_I was in the Blood Red battle, _

_Fighting for my life,_

_And Resentment hadn't even shown its face._

_I am a warrior afterward,_

_Best friends,_

_We once were,_

_But now resentment keeps us apart._

_But back then,_

_We protected our territory together._

_Then she was born._

_She was beautiful, _

_So wondrous to me,_

_But then she was gone._

_She returns,_

_With him as her "friend",_

_And I know it may be too late._

_But then, _

_When judgment comes,_

_He leaves her._

_I see my chance,_

_And I loved her._

_I took care of her,_

_And protected her,_

_But in the end, _

_He was the one who became hers to keep._

_She had them, _

_And he loved her._

_They were forever together,_

_And I was gone forever._

_But now,_

_Firelight is in my eyes,_

_And the nettle that's lived in my throat,_

_No longer exists._

_I'm not suffocating anymore._

_I can fight!_

_But when I try, _

_She overrules, _

_And I'm pushed back._

_I felt so ashamed:_

_I tried to kill them._

_But now,_

_I realize,_

_That the fault of that night,_

_Was all mine._

_My quarrel,_

_Had turned to Resentment,_

_Resentment for him,_

_Resentment for her, _

_Both of them._

_And now,_

_I hunt peacefully,_

_After the Resentment, _

_And I look forward to seeing her,_

_Seeing him,_

_And joining together as friends once more._

_I understand my mistake,_

_And I hope some cat will understand._

_I know each of them hate me,_

_They'll look at me funny,_

_But I must mend the bond,_

_That was torn by Resentment._


	9. No One Understands

**Me: That last one was Ashfur. **

**No One Understands**

_I tried my best,_

_To make everyone Understand,_

_But No One will ever Understand!_

_I explain the best I can,_

_But No One Understands!_

_My paws lead me along the path of the warrior code,_

_But now I realize I am a violation without even wanting to be._

_My wretched mother,_

_She loves me, _

_But I hate her! _

_I even tried to kill her._

_Just to make them,_

_Understand my pain. _

_When my paws lead me,_

_I find the one place where I saw my own brother violate the code,_

_Why have I been lead here through my anguish?_

_What is the point of coming here,_

_Is it because I'm a violation,_

_Finding my way to a violated place?_

_Is this the only way for me to survive?_

_One falls, _

_And I find that the One,_

_Is the only cat who can save me._

_The earth shakes under my paws,_

_And my heart bursts,_

_A story untold to my Clanmates._

_Now, as my world crumbles,_

_And I find others,_

_I know I must save them._

_But when I do,_

_The unexpected happens._

_I am found._


	10. One Day

**Me: The last one was Hollyleaf. How many of you were expecting that? Also, in your review, if you want, you can recommend cats I can make poems for. However, I'll mix them up and you won't know when your poem comes till later.**

**One Day**

_One day,_

_I'm happy,_

_Another,_

_I'm sad._

_One Day,_

_My mother loves me,_

_The next,_

_She hates me._

_I can do nothing to protect myself,_

_From the horrors given each day._

_One Day, _

_I am injured,_

_Tomorrow,_

_I'll be excited._

_I meet her,_

_She loves me,_

_I fear that she will disappear,_

_Like all of the others,_

_Around here. _

_Around me._

_All I love, _

_Gone forever,_

_Vanished,_

_Never to be seen again._

_Ever._

_She has my kits,_

_I am ever so happy,_

_But that is only One Day._

_The next day,_

_I find that most of our kittens are gone,_

_And I am too late._

_One lives,_

_One as bright as StarClan,_

_And she is so much like her mother._

_But then,_

_I realized something was different,_

_And sadly,_

_She was gone One Day,_

_But I still see her in her kits._

_Live on,_

_My daughter,_

_Live on on these Days._

_And now that I rise to StarClan,_

_I know that I am happy._

_I can see everyone once more._

_But before I can enjoy it,_

_The cat who trained me to the ends of her claws,_

_Challenged me with all her might,_

_But despite her curses,_

_I still made it to StarClan,_

_And here I live on with my family,_

_Forever happy and looking down upon my kin with love._


	11. Crashing

**Me: A lot of you got that last one. Poor Crookedstar. :(**

**Anyway, onto the next poem!**

**Crashing**

_I was happy,_

_But then it was torn from me_

_By Crashing from the height,_

_Of depression._

_I was lower than that,_

_Couldn't see farther than that,_

_Until I was Crashing,_

_Plummeting._

_She was there,_

_But now she's gone, _

_How I miss her so._

_Anger,_

_Caused by agony,_

_Pain,_

_Suffering._

_Will I ever stop Crashing?_

_A flash,_

_I'm there,_

_I see their eyes,_

_Boring into me with hurt at what I'm doing._

_I fail,_

_But only because she was there,_

_And now I see blood,_

_Seeping from the wound that results in Crashing._

_Love can be a painful thing..._


	12. Hated

**Me: The last one was Ashfur.**

**Hated**

_I see each of them,_

_And I know they Hate me._

_It all started with some irritation with him,_

_And then my return._

_The other Hated,_

_Hated me._

_I could do hardly nothing,_

_But tell what I never should have._

_Now she stands so high,_

_Sending Hatred toward me and her pain,_

_And I understand all of it._

_I know much of this is my fault,_

_But we are also a United Front._

_This is us,_

_We live in pain, _

_Seek our love,_

_But we both have failed._

_I know I am happier,_

_I know she has more pain,_

_No one can blame her,_

_No one can blame us._

_We did wrong,_

_But they all Hate us for,_

_Some things that are just uncontrollable..._


End file.
